


Alone Again

by a_stupid_human



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Implied Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler - Freeform, Mentioned Ninth Doctor, Sad Tenth Doctor, Spoilers for Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_stupid_human/pseuds/a_stupid_human
Summary: The Doctor's feelings after Rose left.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 4





	Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> This episode made me cry do I decided to write the ending from the Doctors perspective. I hope you like it.

The void had been closed, the Doctor had saved the world once again. But everything was different for him now. It was a strange feeling. Foolishly, he had started to think that it would be him and Rose forever, the Doctor and his companion. He had believed he could do anything, save anyone, but in this moment he felt more powerless than he ever had before. All of the sudden, any hope for his future with Rose had been stolen away, and locked in place too far for him to ever reach.

Rose had let go, about to fall into the dark and empty void on the other side of the gateway. At the last minute she had been saved by her father. Even though the Doctor knew she was alive, knew she was safe with her family, he couldn’t smile. He felt selfish, Rose would be better off with her family anyways.

Slowly he approached the wall that would now keep them separated forever. He listened, straining his ears in the hopes that he would hear something. Nothing. The passage had been permanently closed, making it impossible to ever see Rose again. He wanted to go back, before any of this had happened, and change the outcome but he knew he couldn’t. This was a fixed point in time and all of this had to happen.

It hurt to think about everything they had done together and could have done, but he didn't want to forget. Couldn't. He had met her suddenly. Only seeing her for a split second before telling her to run, unknowingly bringing her into his hectic life. Back then he had a different face but he could still recall what happened. At first he had no intention of ever meeting her again, but one thing led to another and they both ended up saving the planet together. He had forgotten what it was like to have someone with him, or someone to help him. Not wanting to go back to always being alone, he carelessly invited her on his adventures, therefore changing her life forever.

‘This is why you don’t get attached’, he thought angrily to himself. But he couldn’t help it. Rose had been perfect for him. Before he knew it he had grown attached and he didn’t want to let go. From the beginning he had known it was inevitable. That she would live her life and eventually pass, leaving him alone. That was what it meant to exist for thousands of years, you outlived many. But he never thought she would disappear so abruptly, and without warning.

He didn’t know when it started but he was crying now. After a while he had forgotten what tears felt like. Now he knew, and it was painful. Water was rolling down his cheeks and it was as if all of his grief had finally overflown and spilled over. His chest hurt as if one of his hearts had been torn out.

Somehow he had made his way back into the tardis. He knew what to do now. If he did everything right, he could talk to Rose, if only for a minute. He hoped it was enough time to say goodbye. Maybe he would finally tell her the three words he had been too scared to say before.


End file.
